


All Your Base Are Belong to Us

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [50]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Androids, Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Competition, Drama, Duelling, Electrocution, Gen, Heart Attacks, Machines, Martial Arts, Meditation, Memes, Metal Gear References, Minor Character(s), Pride, Psychic Abilities, Rare Characters, Rivalry, Training, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Inotsume Makoto gloats Psycho-Style has finally surpassed Cyber-Style.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale & Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale & Principal Samejima | Chancellor Sheppard, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	All Your Base Are Belong to Us

All Your Base Are Belong to Us

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Summary:

Inotsume Makoto gloats Psycho-Style has finally surpassed Cyber-Style.

* * *

Give everything you have to win for real. That’s gone missing from the fight.

What I’ve aimed for is more than a request.

I won’t be misdirected by pretenders.

What I’m owed is no less than the extermination of the Cyber-Style heir’s legacy.

I’m here so your dojo breaks. Returner of the DNA erased by your school.

Born together, yet spurned as wrong.

I’ll prove it! That Psycho-Style move forward the noblest art.

Pins in the head. A Cyber Energy Shock slowing your heart.

The energy impact answers this Duel.

Meditate on the hell you’ve assented to take on. Did you believe it would come at no cost?

How much can the body stand before it automatically buckles?

A shot? A psychic wave?

Listen: I won’t let you fly into your grave.

Get ready to die at the master’s charge!

Surrender to the android lord!

You’ve had three solid days, little boy.

After all that, your mettle and your metal weren’t able to surpass my Hyper Trap Destruction.

All your base are belong to us.


End file.
